What Matters
by furuba14
Summary: An AU on what Peter and Isaac's lives would be like with no powers. This is slash also if anyone is put off by that.
1. Morning Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes but I'd bring Isaac back and maybe have them get together!

Notes: This is around a year after Simone's death, and total AU obviously to the point where they're not evolved humans and I figured they could only have a relationship if they were non super powered. Happy Reading!

What Matters

Out of all the places in the world, I never expected to be lying here in Isaac Mendez's bed right next to him watching him sleep, listening to the sound of his breathing and feeling his heart beat in sync to mine. I smile, knowing that I am the luckiest man in the world to have him as not only my friend but also my lover for the past six months. This is incredible, and I never want this feeling to end no matter what happens, how much my family disapproves because I love him more than I've loved anyone else. It hasn't been easy with his drug abuse, mental illness and Simone's death but we have managed to pull through together and now I feel like we can overcome anything. I know that my father thinks he's corrupting me and it's obviously embarrassing for the entire family that Nathan Petrelli's brother is not only a nurse but also has a male lover. It doesn't matter though, what does matter is that I'm really happy and that Isaac is also happy and healthy, and we haven't felt this much happiness in our entire lives. I hope and pray that one day both our families can approve, because according to Isaac his dad's not happy about him being bisexual and involved with another man who's also the same but even if they don't, we'll be just fine since we have each other and we're happy. The things that matter most in life. As I smile while reflecting, Isaac stirs towards me and starts to open his eyes. I smile at him and he smiles back.

''Hey.'' he says lovingly.

''Hey, you.'' I reply before kissing him.

''What were you thinking about?'' he asked.

''Just you and me, and how what matters is that we're happy and that if even our families don't approve what matters is that we're happy and in love.'' I reply, still smiling while touching his hair.

''See, I told you.'' Isaac replied teasingly.

''Come on, or I won't make you breakfast.'' I replied, also in a teasing tone.

''Fine.'' he said trying to sound annoyed but instead continued to smile.

I smiled back while taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. We didn't bother putting on clothes, he preferred me cooking naked anyway. He called it ''One of the simple pleasures of life.''


	2. My New Addiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. Nuff said.

Notes: It'll be a series of connected one shots in no particular order. It's just the ordinary yet extraordinary story of how Peter and Isaac fell in love and their past and present relationship. This one is from Isaac's POV and takes place almost a year after Simone's death. Also Isaac is from Chile in this fanfic, I thought it'd be interesting since his actor is Chilean, and it's nice to have different types of Latinos represented!

My New Addiction

Have you ever read _A Million Little Pieces_? I've read it and I'm rereading it now because it's one of the few things that keeps me sane in this damn place they call rehab. I also know that it's not really a memoir but it doesn't matter to me now, it's not like I even watch _Oprah_. It's still a good book and he best way for someone to understand the mind of an addict, better than pompous college professors who try with their books and degrees. Anyway, even though I can relate to the guy's struggles quite a bit there's one thing he wouldn't get. What's it like to have an addiction that's not a drug at all, but a person and a wonderful one at that. He's in my thoughts, my dreams and I talk to him almost everyday and feel myself smile and blush every time I hear his voice.

He's beautiful, kind, compassionate and I don't deserve him. That's right it's a him and his name is Peter Petrelli. It's a good thing my father's in Chile and isn't reading this right now considering his stereotypical macho values but then again I love pissing my father off considering he's never approved of how I've lived my life making a career as an artist so maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he did read this. However, I don't think he'll have to worry much considering Peter would never be in love with me, not so much because I'm a man although I highly doubt Peter even likes guys anyway, but because I'm a selfish and vain loser who tried to steal his deceased girlfriend who I also dated, but now realize that I have fallen out of love with her. Even if she were alive, our relationship would have inevitably fallen apart. Despite all those flaws and the fact that I generally avoid people, he doesn't hate me which amazes me. He actually helped get me into rehab and put my life back together. I don't deserve someone like that. The song Loser by Beck is playing on my Ipod and the words almost exactly describe how I feel only for me it's more like: _Soy un perdedor_, _I'm a loser baby so why don't you hate __me?_ Maybe someday I'll know why.


	3. Chapter 3

What Matters Chapter Three: Love Among the Ruins

Notes: This is from Peter's POV, and it'll switch over time. Also one chapter might be rated M so you know what that means :) The overall rating might go up too, I'll see.

He's been back from rehab for a few months now, and I still don't have the courage to tell him how I feel. I can't even believe I'm feeling this way. I'm falling for someone who's not only a guy, but also my deceased girlfriend's ex boyfriend who tried to win her back multiple times. How can this be happening? Our relationship did change a lot after Simone's death though. When we went to her funeral, I began to understand why she fell in love with him. I saw a side he was afraid to show people, a kind, loving and passionate side not just for his art but also his love. It touched my heart greatly and we started to become friends. I pushed him to go to rehab, telling him that Simone would want him to go on with his life and not waste it away. It amazed me that I was the one who convinced him to go, not his family, not the few friends he had or Simone, but me.

There's a knock on the door, and I know in my heart it's him. ''I'm coming!'' I shout. I open the door and the moment I see him, my heart starts beating even faster than before. Even though he looks a little sickly from rehab and his hair's all messy, he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. His eyes instantly draw me in.

''There's something I want to tell you.'' he said panting. I could tell from that that he had been running here to get to me, as though he was afraid to lose me.

''I'm listening.'' I said, my heart feeling like it was about to burst any minute.

''This might sound crazy but I think I'm in love with you.'' he announced.

''You are?'' I asked.

''Yea, if you don't feel the same way it's fine, I mean I'm not your-'' I cut him off with a kiss, pouring in everything I felt for him and I could tell he was doing the same thing. It was the most wonderful passionate kiss I had ever experienced my entire life. I knew that after that, we could start over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Hope you guys are enjoying this! Please review as well, I'd love to know what you guys think and if you could review my other Heroes fic that'd be nice too!

Chapter Four: Expected Disapproval

We were sitting next to each other in my apartment all smiles. I couldn't stop laughing as Isaac told me about one of his little nieces Maria Victoria and her antics. ''She actually taught you the Macarena? That is so old, I'm amazed she knows what it is!'' I remarked.

''Yeah, I know. When you grow up in Latin America though, pretty much every kid no matter the generation knows that song and sometimes even the dance.'' he replied, laughing.

''I'd love to meet her. I'd love to meet everyone in your family.'' I declared smiling.

''Let's get through your family first with mine you'd need a plane ticket for most of them.'' he suggested.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I got up from my dining room chair and was face to face with my brother Nathan. I swallowed nervously, I hadn't told him about Isaac and myself despite the fact that we had been going out for a month now.

''Hi, Peter.'' he greeted smiling.

''Hi, Nathan.'' I greeted back, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

'' Am I interrupting anything? Do you have company over?'' he asked.

''No, not at all. Actually I do have company over and I'd like you to meet him.'' I said, becoming more confident. I held open the door to let Nathan pass through and he stared at Isaac in shock at first and then glared stonily at him.

''Hi, I'm Isaac.'' Isaac said nervously and giving a little wave. He looked more nervous than me. He told me he never really felt comfortable around politicians having spent his entire childhood under a dictatorship. I couldn't blame him, especially since Nathan was glaring at him like he was about to skewer him.

''Nathan, this is Isaac my boyfriend.'' I said as I went closer to Isaac and held his hand. He immediately calmed down and smiled softly at me.

''I know who he is and quite frankly Pete I don't find this very funny. He is your deceased girlfriend's ex and a junkie.'' he said cooly.

''This isn't a joke, we are lovers and I've been clean for months now. If you really loved him and you were a good brother you wouldn't give a damn about your political reputation and just be happy for him.'' Isaac said, his voice rising.

''Pete, are you just going to let him talk to me like that?'' he asked infuriatingly as he looked at me.

''I don't know. He makes some very good points.'' I said.

''I can't believe this. He doesn't know anything about our relationship or what kind of brother I am.'' he shouted.

''He knows what kind of brother you should be and this isn't it. He's right, you should be happy for me and not think about yourself for once.'' I shouted back.

''Peter, I don't have a problem with homosexuality and you know that. This isn't you though, this isn't the kind of person that I want you to be with. He's self-destructive and mentally unstable in addition to being a former drug addict.'' he argued.

''What so mentally unstable people can't ever be happy and have relationships? I know all my issues and have beaten myself enough up for them, I don't need any further judgement from you.'' Isaac growled.

''He's right, he doesn't. Oh and what do you mean this isn't me?'' I asked glaring at him.

''Well come on I mean you're not gay. Since when do you like men?'' Nathan asked, sounding genuinely confused.

''I'm not gay and I don't really want men. I want Isaac and we are going to continue seeing each other whether you like it or not. He was the only one I could talk to about Simone's death and I see the person he truly is. Kind, incredibly smart, funny, creative and that's why I'm in love with him.'' I said near tears. Isaac rubbed my hand before he got up from his chair and held me tightly. I cried softly in his arms as he held me and rubbed circles on my back. Nathan watched in shock at our display of affection, and I could see a very guilty look form on his face as I opened my eyes and looked at him while remaining in Isaac's arms.

''Im so sorry Pete. I really am, I didn't mean to make you upset.'' he said sincerely.

I nodded to Isaac, letting him know that he could let me go. He reluctantly released me as Nathan pulled me into a hug.

''I was too blind and stubborn to see this. You were right and so were Matt and Janice. They told me that I was too worried about my own political career to see the truth.'' he admitted regretfully.

_Thank you Matt and Janice_. I thought to myself smiling.

''You know, you just might be the one of the first politicians I actually like.'' Isaac said smiling.

Nathan smiled back. ''Does this mean I get your vote if I run for president?'' he asked, smiling a more genuine version of his trademark politician grin.

''We'll see. I don't really vote that much.'' Isaac replied honestly.

I smiled as I put my arm around him and said: ''You don't mind having lunch with us, would you?'' I offered.

''Sure, if that's all right with Isaac.'' said Nathan.

I looked at Isaac with puppy dog eyes since I know it'd be difficult to convince him as he and Nathan were just starting to get along.

''Ok do I have to cook though?'' he asked.

''It'd be nice if you could.'' I said sweetly.

Nathan laughed and Isaac sighed. ''You Petrellis have a way with persuasion.'' he said. Nathan and I both laughed at this. I smiled as I thought about how unexpectedly well this went and how I hoped it would continue since I had a feeling Isaac and I were in it for the long haul.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A First Time for Everything

Notes: Isaac's thoughts are translated Spanish, as it's his first language.

It was December 2007. Christmas was coming up in a few days, and I was grateful that Peter was getting time off. I had just finished my latest comic artwork and was taking a much needed break and I couldn't imagine doing anything better than spending time with him. It sounds corny but he got me back into the Christmas Spirit. I used to love Christmas as a child and it was my favorite holiday. However, I grew jaded towards it as an adult as I descended more and more into drug abuse and saw people fall into the consumer aspect of it.

''Don't those TV specials teach people anything about the true meaning of Christmas?'' I asked Peter as we ate dinner together at his new favorite Chilean restaurant that I recommended.

He laughed sweetly as he smiled at me. ''This is America, people going crazy with consumerism is the norm unfortunately.'' he replied.

''Yeah, at least you're not like that though because I didn't get you a lot of presents. No diamonds either.'' I said laughing.

''It's ok, you don't have to worry about me and diamonds. I'm not a chick.'' Peter said with a wink as we finished our food and asked for the check.

I winked back. As time went by, I felt our love for each other growing each day and with that our desires. We walked back to my apartment for one of our ritual sleepovers. As soon as we got back, we proceeded to make out heavily. ''Damn, he's a good kisser and I'll bet he's good at other things too.'' I thought to myself.

As soon as I touched him in what I like to call his ''secret place'', he held his hand out to stop me from going further. I retreated it quickly, I didn't want to rush anything especially since we were both new to this and as much as I wanted to be with him, I knew that we both had to be ready.

''Damn baby, you are good but as much as I want you, I still think we should wait a little longer.'' he said firmly.

I nodded. All I cared about was making him happy. As important as my needs were, his always came first. Besides, good things come to those who wait.

Three Days Later...

It was Christmas Eve. Peter and I had both talked about it and this night would most likely be the night we finally consummate our love. I looked forward to it very much and I had actually lit candles and placed rose petals on the floor of his apartment. I couldn't wait for us to become even more intimate than we already were, I knew it would be a night I would always treasure. I heard a knock on the door and smiled as I went over to answer it, knowing that it was him and that he was home at last.

Words were not needed as we embraced and kissed each other passionately and I led him to the bedroom. He gasped in amazement and had tears in his eyes as he saw what I had done for him.

''You did all this for me?'' he asked.

''Yes, I want to give you everything but only if you're ready.'' I replied.

''I am more than ready. Thank you for this, I love you.'' he said smiling.

''I love you too.'' I said before kissing him once more. It wasn't long before we ended up on the bed, undressing each other emotionally as well as physically and unleashing all the love we had for one another. I couldn't think of any better way to spend my time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Hide Away

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kiss From A Rose_, or obviously the CD with that song, he's the great singer and songwriter, not me.

Isaac was busy painting while I was happily watching, in awe of his work. I couldn't believe that Isaac's father didn't approve of his son's career choice, I couldn't see Isaac doing anything else. Speaking of parents, my cellphone was ringing and the words _Angela Petrelli_ were on the screen. I knew immediately that it was my mom, and so I reluctantly answered.

'Hi Mom.'' I said.

''Hello Peter, I hope you're doing well. I was wondering if you could join us for dinner tonight.'' she said.

''Sure Mom, could I bring Isaac?'' I asked, even though I knew she probably would have refused. Isaac glared at me, I knew that he would choose death over meeting my family but he couldn't avoid them forever.

''If you feel as though you must. We will have to talk about that though when you come over for dinner.'' she said with a sigh.

''What's there to talk about?'' I asked tensely.

''Peter, I'm afraid I have to go. Your father's calling me. Goodbye.'' she replied. I knew in my heart she was lying but I decided not to argue anymore.

Isaac stopped painting and sat down on a stool still glaring at me. ''You know, your mom might have the right idea about not bringing me over for dinner.'' he said through gritted teeth.

''So, that's how it's going to work. You never met each other, and we stay stuck in this perfect little bubble of yours.'' I replied with sarcasm.

''It's been working out well so far.'' he replied tonelessly.

''I want to be able to introduce my significant other to my family like any other son. Apparently, that's too much to ask of you.'' I said, almost yelling.

''Hey, it's not my fault your family's so bigoted, all right! They probably know that I'm a former junkie too, that would give them even more ammunition to hate me! You want to be able to introduce me to your family like any other son, well you can't and you're smart enough to know why!'' he yelled, knocking the stool he was sitting on over.

''I don't want to hide you like some dirty little secret.'' I yelled back.

''Whatever happened to not caring about what our families think?'' he asked.

''Well, I don't but I just want them to know who you are.'' I replied, nearing tears.

Isaac looked at me regretfully for a moment before replying: ''I'm sorry, I didn't know that it meant so much to you.''

''Of course it does, you ass.'' I replied, laughing a little.

''All right I will, but you'll have to kill me if you're going to convince me to wear a suit.'' he said.

''Oh, I can think of better things to do.'' I said with a wink.

''Well then, I have just the song for the occasion.'' he replied smiling seductively as he pulled out a _Seal _CD and put it on his old radio and kissed me senseless after pressing the play button. The song was _Kiss From A Rose_, and as we kissed passionately and ran over to his bedroom, I couldn't help but think how fitting this song was for us. We were becoming each other's addictions, and hopefully we would tell each other that it was healthy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meet the Petrellis Part One

Isaac's POV

''Don't be nervous.'' Peter told me as he held my hand in the car while we were driving to his parents' house. He and I were both wearing suits, I normally hate wearing them since they're so formal and stuffy, but I knew I had to, not for the Petrellis, but for Peter. He knew that his hand holding wouldn't help much, but he just wanted me to be calm. Meeting the Petrelli family was hard enough, but if you were already anxious it made it even worse, they seemed like the type of people that could smell fear, I was amazed that Peter had turned out to be so amazing, considering the kind of family he was raised in, although I was starting to get along a little better with Nathan. I was still worried that in front of his parents, he would treat me the same way he had before, as someone who was ''unsuitable'' to be in a relationship with his brother. Like he could lecture me about relationships since he cheated on his soon to be ex-wife with a mentally ill stripper a.k.a Simone's sister in law Niki. I tried to get these thoughts out of my head as we finally reached our destination. I wanted to make as good of an impression as I possibly could to his family, even if they never approved of me. Peter could sense that because as we came out of his car, he held my hand even tighter.

''You're going to be great, whether they see it or not. My niece Claire will like you, that's for sure.'' he assured smiling.

''Thanks, it helps that we both know what it's like to have the Petrellis keep us as dirty little secrets.'' I replied.

He laughed a little at that. I was glad, I always love to hear him laugh it warms my heart instantly. As we headed to the luxurious Petrelli home, we decided not to let go of each other's hands the entire time, knowing full well that that alone would cause an uproar.

''_Oh well, it might be fun to watch_.'' I thought to myself smiling naughtily. Peter caught it and and was smiling his own in return. He rang the doorbell and there she was, his mother Angela.

''Hello Peter. This must be Isaac.'' she said as nonchalantly as she could.

''It is. Nice to meet you, .'' I said.

She surprisingly held out her hand first, and I took it. Her grip was quite hard, almost to the point where I felt like she wanted to crush it, but fortunately mine was much stronger. I knew we were in for a wild ride as we entered her place.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meet the Petrellis Part Two

I couldn't believe how beautiful it was, my father certainly made a lot of money, so we were far from poor but we never lived in any place like the Petrelli mansion. Suddenly I heard a young girl's voice shout: ''Hi, Peter!'' In came a petite blond girl wearing one of the pinkest blouses I had ever seen running quickly and nearly knocking Peter over with a hug. He didn't seem to mind though, he was laughing fondly and replied: ''Hi, Claire how are you?''

''So much better now that you're here, I was bored as hell.'' she replied.

''Claire, don't speak like that. Although the press doesn't know, you are a part of this family and it is important that you act as such.'' Angela said sternly.

''Ok, I know.'' Claire replied with a sigh. As soon as she noticed me, she smiled widely. I wasn't sure if she wanted to ambush me with a hug or tell Angela off. ''So, you are?'' she asked, still smiling.

''Claire, this is Isaac. Isaac, this is Claire my niece.'' Peter said, smiling a similar smile.

''Nice to meet you. Peter's told me so much about you, you're really special to him.'' she said happily.

I finally smiled at that. I was ecstatic that Peter was able to talk to me to his family, although I had a feeling Claire would be the easiest to deal with out of everyone here.

''Hello Peter and this must be Isaac.'' I turned around to face Arthur Petrelli, Peter and Nathan's father. He looked at the two of us knowingly and I actually felt myself tremble in his presence. Peter held my hand tightly, not caring that his father would notice. He said words that almost made me scream.

''Why don't you join us for dinner and we can discuss how suitable you are for my son, or whether you are at all.''


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meet the Petrellis Part 3

Notes: This is the last part of the Meet the Petrellis chapters, this is really long because they're such a complicated even without the super powers in my opinion, so there's a lot of drama to explore. Happy reading!

Peter's POV

This was one of the most awkward ''family dinners'' I had ever had. I could only imagine how hard it was for Isaac, he was truly doing his best to make a good impression, he even dressed in a suit, which he hated since they were too formal for him and reminded him too much of his father, Carlos

Mendez, one of the most successful businessmen in Chile. Besides my parents, Nathan and Heidi were also there, eating quietly with Nathan giving us awkward looks that said ''_you might regret this_''. Heidi was smiling sweetly at us, clearly trying to make us comfortable. She and Claire were the only ones smiling until Isaac and I smiled back. There had to be some smiles around here. I looked at my mom and dad from across the table. They clearly did not approve of Isaac, which made sense considering the fact that their oldest son intended on running for president, and how many people would actually hurry off to the polls, knowing that his brother had a male lover who was a former drug addict? Never mind that he was a brilliant, talented, artist who managed to clean up and become very successful.

''So, Isaac, Peter tells me you're doing well with your art. You must have gotten it published in so many comic books. You have some of your other work presented in other galleries as well, don't you?'' Heidi asked, smiling genuinely.

Isaac smiled back. He appreciated her friendliness and warmth, and it was good that someone finally broke the ice, and could see beyond his past, and the so called negative image he would bring to our family.

''Yes, I am. I've always loved comic books and art, and to combine both is a dream come true for me. Although I like doing a variety of artwork to keep myself fresh as an artist.'' he replied.

Heidi smiled and nodded. I felt a wave of relief and happiness that Heidi and Claire too had been so kind and were actually interested in getting to know what Isaac was really like.

''That's interesting, but art seems to be a rather difficult and unstable career that can lead to _certain vices_. '' My mom said. I immediately felt my blood run cold. I had no idea what to say.

''I would agree with my wife, it doesn't seem very practical. I've worked with your father for years and I'm sure he would have preferred it if you were more like him and had a more productive and successful career.''

Isaac just stared wordlessly. I could tell the tension inside him was building up and he looked like he would explode. I tried to grab his hand under the table and but he snatched his away and continued to stare angrily at my parents. I honestly couldn't blame him, I knew in my heart they'd be like this.

''Don't presume that you know anything about me or my family. Working with my father and being his pal won't tell you shit about me. I'll never be like my father, and I'm a better man for it.'' Isaac declared angrily.

''How dare you speak to me like that in my home?'' My dad shouted venomously.

''Don't talk to him like that Dad, he doesn't deserve it!'' I shouted angrily, getting up from my chair and knocking it down.

''Pete, don't get involved-'' Nathan warned, finally speaking.

''What the hell do you mean, don't get involved? I love him.'' I told Nathan, nearly snarling.

''He's right, he should be able to stick up for his boyfriend.'' Claire said, getting up from her chair too, and putting her hand on my shoulder.

''You are too young to understand this.'' Nathan said, looking straight at Claire.

''Oh yea, like I'm too young to understand why you've kept me your dirty little secret? Please, you think I'm the first illegitimate daughter of a politician? This family is so good at keeping secrets, but I won't let what Peter and Isaac have together remain a secret, not when he's finally happy. I have a say in this, I'm his niece, damn it and I'm part of this family whether you acknowledge it or not!'' she shouted.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I had really only known Claire for a year and already I felt like she was truly part of our family. It angered and saddened me that Nathan and our parents refused to acknowledge us completely and bring us out into the public eye, simply because a bisexual brother and illegitimate daughter wouldn't look for Nathan Petrelli's campaign. This was the price we had to pay for my father and brother obsessed with making us the next Kennedy family which I knew could be the downfall of the both of them, but especially Nathan. He let all the dirty business of politics seep into his soul deeper than even he knew.

''That's enough, the both of you!'' I shouted angrily. My dad and mom looked like they were about to speak but Isaac stormed off before they could utter a word. I walked quickly after him and grabbed his hand, stopping him briefly.

''Isaac, wait where are you going?'' I asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

''I'm leaving, I'm obviously not good enough for your family and in their eyes, I'll never be good enough for you because I need to be a damn rich bitch for them to even consider me.'' he announced bitterly.

''We expected our son to do better than be with someone who clearly has had issues with drug abuse and has an unstable career. We'd also understandably want grandchildren, Peter would make a great father one day.'' My mom said coldly.

''He'll be a hell of a better father than your husband, that's all I know.'' Isaac spat.

''Now you-'' My father started to say but Isaac already walked away, not looking at anyone except turning his head slightly to look at me, and I could see that he was about to cry, but before I could see any tears, he was gone.

I was about to cry myself, but Nathan looked at me sternly as though he was about to lecture me about my own damn feelings.

''Pete, you should've known this was going to happen. I warned you and told you that you should've thought about this more.'' he said sympathetically.

At that point, I didn't care. I felt that he was too late for him to feel sorry now. I decided I couldn't take it anymore and ran off to find Isaac, not even looking at him before I did it.

''Pete, Pete wait!'' he pleaded. The last I saw of him, he had placed his right hand on his head, and cursed himself.

As I ran, I prayed that I would find him and make things right between us again, whatever happened I wanted him to know that he was good enough for me, actually so much more than good enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Well I'm writing two chapters to conclude the story, this is one of the last ones. I'm really happy so many people like this story, I plan on writing even more Heroes stuff including a season 5 and 6. Hope more people also review my other fanfic about Hiro's cousin, which has ended.

What Matters Chapter 10: Having Love and Help Among the Ruins

Isaac's POV

I was exhausted, out of breath. I wasn't just tired physically but also emotionally. I wished I could be with Peter now, but I needed to clear my head, I didn't know if I could live with him because I wouldn't just be living with him, but also his family. I didn't know if I could do that. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I felt myself bumping into someone.

''Hey, excuse me I think you should watch where you're-'' he cut his voice out as soon as he saw me. He was a dark haired, overweight cop who looked at me as though he knew me somehow. I wasn't exactly a fan of cops so I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

''Look man, I don't want any trouble but whatever you think I did, just leave me alone.'' I said in a slightly confrontational voice.

''That's not what this is about. I'm Matt Parkman, I know Peter Petrelli.'' he said almost pleadingly.

I knew he was telling me the truth, because I had recognized him in a photo in Peter's house where he, Nathan, and Matt were together. Apparently Matt was an old college friend of Nathan's.

''Yeah, you're friends with him and Nathan, right?'' I asked.

''Yeah, Peter's told me what happened. I want to help, please give me a chance.'' he pleaded.

''Ok, I will.'' I said. The fact that Peter had known him for a while made me believe him and I knew when people had good intentions and when they didn't.

My cell rang. I knew instinctively that it was Peter. I answered and said: ''Hey, como va?'' I was teaching him Spanish and I was happy he wanted to learn, he already spoke Italian a lot better than Nathan too so that helped. He wanted to be a part of me deeply, and that meant the world to me and it still does.

''Hey, I'm coming. No te vas por favor.'' He was telling me not to go and I listened. I wasn't going anywhere, not this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Ok final chapter! Glad you guys enjoyed the ride!

Chapter 11: The Wedding and Afterwards

Peter's POV

This was it. Our big day had arrived. I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe that finally we were getting married after five years of being together. We were originally engaged one year ago the day that New York actually legalized same sex marriage. We talked about getting married a year before that but didn't know when we would legally be able to get married. I'm so relieved we can actually do it in the state we live in, I was worried we couldn't. I had to admit, I felt nervous that we were going through this. After all, this is a lifetime commitment, there's no going back but the thing is, I don't want to go back. As I walk down the aisle towards him, I know that this was meant to be, that I can't imagine doing or being with anyone else. I never will.

Isaac's POV

He looks so gorgeous. I can't believe that we're actually here, time has passed by so quickly but I've loved every minute, every hour, every day I've spent with him. Even the hardest days of our lives together have been the best, because we've learned so much about each other and how to treat other better, we've always fought out of love.

Peter/Isaac's POV

We say our vows and kiss. Everyone cheers as we lose ourselves in each other, in our devotion and new beginning.


End file.
